The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Multi-phase electric machines include motor/generator devices that are employed on mobile systems and are driven by electric power that is transformed from stored DC power to AC power via an inverter system. An exemplary electric motor includes a stator and a rotor, with a rotational position sensor employed to provide position feedback for speed and torque control. One known position sensor is a resolver, which is a variable reluctance induction machine including a stator and a rotor that are assembled onto the rotor and stator of the electric motor.